The Swiss Miss Conclusion
by Bimrin
Summary: Leonard and Penny finally get their trip to Switzerland, but what will they do when Leonard falls and hurts his ankle.  Sorry for the weak summary but I don't want to spoil the surprise for you.


The Swiss Miss Conclusion

**A/N: I know it has been ages and I have promised a new story for over a year. I have been rewatching Season's 2 and 3 which are my favorite as a Lenny shipper. As usual I own nothing just like to dabble with the works of others. This story contains a non-explicit love scene so it will be rated M. I apologize for any bad writing practices as I spend most of my time writing business and technical documents. I thank WeBuiltThePyramids and ennaxor for continuing to put out great stories which encourage me to write.**

Leonard groaned as the throbbing in his ankle intensified.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry," said Penny as she gently placed an ice pack on his ankle.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault and I said I would probably fall a lot when we tried skiing," Leonard said as he tried to adjust to the intense cold from the ice pack.

"You know," said Penny, "The best way to deal with pain is to occupy yourself with something else so that your mind doesn't focus on it."

"You have been hanging around Amy Farrah Fowler too much," Leonard said, chuckling at her.

"Hey she is my bestie, even if I don't understand most of what she is saying," giggled Penny.

"So what is your plan to take my mind off the pain," asked Leonard.

Penny didn't answer him and simply walked over to the wall and dimmed the lights. When she turned back around she faced Leonard and slowly unzipped the tight ski suit she had been wearing.

Leonard's breath hitched in his throat as he took in the beauty of the woman in front of him. She was clad only in a pure white lace bra and panties.

Penny swayed her hips as she slowly crossed the room back to Leonard. He started to say something but she put her finger to his lips and just shook her head and said "No words".

She slowly and gently began undressing Leonard, she was patient and loving as she did it, making sure to place light kisses after each article of clothing was removed.

When she had him down to just his boxers she was easily able to tell the effect she was having on him. She reached her hand through the opening and began to stroke him. He moved his hand to stop hers and then brought her down so he could kiss her lips. It was a slow and burning kiss, that had Penny feeling light headed and with an incredible heat burning low in her stomach.

Leonard reached behind her and undid the clasp on the bra, leaving her upper body nude and leaving him breathless. Slowly he lowered his hands to her hips and grasped the hem of her panties. He took his time as he gently pulled them down her legs.

She stood there bare before him and he just drank in the sight. Then she slowly kneeled down and helped him take off his boxers. Right before she was about to maneuver the boxers off his swollen ankle she suddenly engulfed him in her mouth and right then all Leonard's thoughts of pain were gone.

She worshiped him, licking, kissing, sucking and stroking and she could tell he loved it. His hands curled into her hair, not demanding but in a way just showing that he wanted to be connected even more to her.

Suddenly he pulled her up, she could tell he wanted to return the favor but she just shook her head and pointed at his ankle. She mouthed to him the word "later" and moved to straddle his hips.

Though they had done this countless times before it never felt any less amazing, she gently lowered herself onto him and the both moaned as the feeling of being complete seeped into both of them. To her it was home and to him it was his center.

Leonard let Penny set the pace as she slowly began to rock her hips as he caressed her curves and kissed any part of her he could reach. Minutes stretched out as the two of them participated in a ritual old as time itself. No words were needed and the only thing to be heard was soft moans and sighs.

Leonard could feel himself reaching the end of his control and knew Penny was close as well. In a sudden movement he crushed his lips to hers and slipped his hand between them to find where they were joined. With that he felt Penny tense up and groan into the kiss, and he shattered. He pulled her as close to him as possible and stilled her movements with his hands. The moment seemed to last impossibly long as they passed breath back and forth in their kiss, while their bodies slowly returned to normal.

Not bothering or wanting to separate, Penny and Leonard simply laid back and pulled a warm comforter over their still joined bodies. Leonard could smell the musky smell of their joining mingling with the sweet scent of her shampoo as he kissed her hair. Penny just let her head rest on Leonard's chest while listening to the slowing rhythm of his heart.

"Still thinking of your ankle," asked Penny.

"Definitely not," said Leonard, "In fact I don't think I can feel most of my body right now."

"So did you know I was going to hurt my ankle, and just had that plan ready to go?" Leonard said jokingly.

"Oh no sweetie, I just realized we were definitely doing too much outside of this room." said Penny.

Leonard looked at her with a question forming on his tongue.

"What I mean is that for most honeymooners, we should really try and maintain a 75% time commitment to this room and the activities we can engage in here." stated Penny.

Leonard just smiled and said, "I will never argue with your statistical analysis."

Penny grinned and said, "I love you Leonard Hofstadter."

Leonard grinned back and answered, "I love you Penny Hofstadter."

**A/N: So just a little look into a possible honeymoon situation when Penny and Leonard get married and spend their honeymoon back in Switzerland, a trip that had been waiting for them ever since the missed Valentine's Day trip in season 3.**


End file.
